


El Arcobaleno se enfrenta a su boggart

by Raben28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fem Skull, Skull is a Sky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raben28/pseuds/Raben28
Summary: Me he inspirado en el trabajo de Novirp13, del que cogí la idea. Pero simplemente me inspire, ya que realmente no tiene nada que ver uno con otro a excepción de que se enfrentan a un boggart. Espero que lo disfrutéis.





	El Arcobaleno se enfrenta a su boggart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If KHR Cast Meet Their Boggart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880511) by [Novirp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13). 



> Si Novirp13 tiene inconveniente o le molesta que lo haya publicado que me lo diga y lo quitaré.

Harry ve como Reborn un chico de Slytherin que siempre viste parecido a un mafioso muggle con Fedora incluida, se adelanta para enfrentar a su boggart mientras el resto de sus amigos que forma parte de un grupito de todas las casas miran. El Niño se coloca delante y el boggart cambia.  
Todos miran curiosos cuando de la nada aparece un campo de fuerza que separa a los estudiantes de lo que parece un capo de hierba en frente y de espaldas al campo se encuentra Un bebé de pelo morado que lleva lo que parece un equipo de acrobacias de moto muggle con varios piercings y un collar del que cuelga un chupete morado. Se encuentra parado resueltamente de pie exudando un aire de determinación y poder que nunca habían visto en un bebé .  
-crees que tienes el poder necesario para matarme, pequeña nube?- pregunta un albino de pelo blanco que se encuentra en frente de Skull, tiene una corona morada al revés debajo de sus ojos que son de un Lila claro, tiene una sonrisa divertida mientras sostiene una espada. Lo único un recibe del bebé es un gruñido.  
-Lackey que haces?- es el grito que proviene de Reborn y que sorprende a todos ya que siempre se ha mantenido seguro de sí mismo, a su alrededor se reúnen seis personas de su grupo mientras el resto mira esto sorprendidos, ya que antes ha pasado que si otra persona se interponía el miedo cambiaba pero aquí lo que hace es al contrario la ilusión se vuelve más fuerte, con los seis siendo reducidos al tamaño de niños pequeños con enormes chupetes colgando de sus cuellos, y nadie puede dejar de mirar porque ¿qué es lo que todos ellos temen tanto para que su boggart sea el mismo?  
Entonces el bebé peli morado se da la vuelta y pueden ver que se parece mucho a la chica de 13 años que fue clasificada en Gryffindor y que siempre está diciendo tonterías pero que se lleva bien con todo el mundo y que pertenece al grupo de ocho al que pertenece Reborn; mirarles a todos con ojos conocedores de su destino pero que piensa luchar hasta el final. El les dirige una sonrisa cansada.  
-lo siento sempai,- dice mirándole con ojos llenos de tristeza pero con un aire decidido- pero no os voy a perder cuando podía haber luchado con todas mis fuerzas- responde para darse la vuelta- Voy a derrotarte bastardo! -declara mirando al peli blanco- caerás ante el gran Skull-sama!!!- añade con decisión mientras el aire a su alrededor se espesa con el poder contenido de su magia.  
-Oh, y como piensas hacer eso?- pregunta divertido este mientras se prepara. Ambos se miran durante un segundo.  
Entonces ambos se lanzan el uno al otro. Todos se sorprenden por que a pesar de que La Niña es un bebé sus movimientos son mucho más precisos de que uno se esperaría de un bebé, entonces sin previo aviso ambos sueltan llamas las del chico son naranjas y la de la chica son moradas pero a medida que pasa el tiempo están se van cambiando por unas llamas naranjas que giran amenazadoramente alrededor suyo.  
-ara, Skull-chan no sabía que eras un cielo- dice el peli blanco que apenas se ve con algunos golpes mientras que la chica a pesar de que se cura rápido se ve mucho más desgastada. Entonces, después de intercambiar más golpes el albino se separa- ha sido un combate divertido, pero ahora quiero vuestros pacificadores- declara para empezar a acumular llamas naranjas y ella en vez de preparar alguna defensa para si misma dirige sus llamas a la barrera de magia que estaba protegiendo a los espectadores y al grupo de Reborn.  
-Lackey, baja la barrera!!- grita Reborn mientras se prepara para disparar a la barrera, el resto también está entrando en pánico mientras se acercan a la barrera; Fon el Gryffindor que siempre es la calma personificada intenta golpear la barrera para pasar, Viper el Slytherin que siempre cobra para cualquier cosa esta empezando a grabar runas; Verde, el Ravenclaw que no le importa hacer experimentos con algunos compañeros está reuniendo relámpagos verdes a su alrededor y los empuja a la barrera, Colonnello, que es un Gryffindor, y Lal, que es una Slytherin a los que siempre se les puede ver juntos, aunque Colonnello casi siempre acaba golpeado por Lal, ambos se encuentran dispuestos a atacar y golpear a Skull cuando puedan. Nadie quiere imaginarse lo que haría la pequeña Yuni, la única Huffelpuf que está en este pequeño grupo de ocho.  
-Lo siento, sempai- Se escucha el susurro de Skull que no se aparta del camino del enorme ataque de llamas naranjas- espero que algún día podáis perdonarme- termina para seguir vertiendo tanto las llamas como la magia en la barrera fortaleciéndola para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerles. Lo último que ven es la sonrisa triste y arrepentida de Skull antes de que todo se sumerja en La Luz del ataque del peliblanco.  
Todo se sumerge en un enorme silencio cuando La Luz es tan potente que nadie puede mantener la mirada. Cuando esta desaparece, la barrera a caído,pero Skull no está por ninguna parte, lo unico que queda es el chupete morado. Los seis niños de 13 años que aparentan 2, se miran unos a otros completamente derrotados mientras que algunos incluso tienen lágrimas en sus ojos. Los espectadores miran todo conmocionados, algunas incluso llorando; nadie sabe que decir, por que acaban de ver la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.  
-vaya sempai no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por mi- Se oye la voz de la única persona que debería sentirse en shock por que acaba de presenciar su propia muerte; pero en vez de ellos, es la primera en moverse hacia ellos, con su sonrisa que a veces pone de los nervios a las personas, pero en este momento es tan bienvenida que nadie comenta algo. También es aquella que rompe el silencio y apunta al boggart, todos la miran sorprendidos mientras dice- riddikulus- y este se transforma en lo que parece un reencuentro con todos ellos en forma de bebé y cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se hacen bromas unos a otros; a demás de devolver a sus tamaños originales al resto de ellos.- sabéis que ese futuro ya no pasará, la pequeña Yuni se encargó de ello- añade en voz baja, mientras intenta consolarles.  
Los otros niños la miran, algunos tienen lágrimas en los ojos y ninguno sabe que decir, entonces ella suspira para encender unas llamas naranjas las mismas que el boggart copió, y que rápidamente envuelven la habitación y los sumergen a todos en sentimientos cálidos y de completa aceptación.  
-eres un idiota Lackey- declara Reborn invocando sus propias llamas pero las suyas son amarillas, mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza a Skull.  
-No nos vuelvas a dar un susto así, Kora!- dice Colonnello mientras sus propias llamas azules se encienden, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.  
-Idiota- declara Lal y sus llamas son una mezcla entre moradas azules e índigos mientras niega con la cabeza y la fulmina con la mirada.  
-Tengo que tomar notas de estas variables...- murmura Verde pero sus llamas también se han mostrado siendo estas verdes, mientras saca su infame libreta y boli.  
-Siempre dando la nota- comenta Fon divertido, pero también se pueden ver sus preocupación, mientras sus propias llamas rojas se unen a las del resto.  
-Mou, me debes dinero por ese susto- declara Viper siempre dispuesto a cobrar, y cuyas llamas son índigo son las últimas en unirse al resto pero todas forman una bonita cacofonía de colores.  
-Te puedo pagar con tarta?- es lo único que comenta Skull, consiguiendo que todos por fin sonrían. Mientras tanto sus llamas se enredan entre sí, mostrando los vínculos que existen entre ellos.  
Entonces Skull mira a su familia y se siente feliz de tenerlos, a pesar de todo, por lo que sonríe, consiguiendo iluminar toda la habitación con ella.


End file.
